


You mean to say that you didn't even notice?

by deVien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Lucifer can be a bit of a bitch, MC is the reasonable one for once, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: The Avatar of Pride himself was putting aside his largest vice for the betterment of your relationship. He tried all through the day to genuinely ask for your affection.You didn’t even notice.Drabble prompt: “Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m p***ed.”
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 534
Collections: deVien's Tumblr Writing





	You mean to say that you didn't even notice?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Tumblr prompts! This one is a little longer because the poor Anon had to wait for so long ;3;  
> If you'd like to request something, please feel free to get in touch! My carrd is: https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> Warning: Very mild Possessive!Luci. This is also unbeta'd, as per usual.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lucifer was not one to cave to his base desires. Yes, he might occasionally indulge in a treat - like a glass of demonus in his study - but he didn’t waste his time with the little things in life. There were much more important matters at hand.  
  
Until you wiggled your way into his heart.  
  
Then, although you appeared not to notice, he softened. The raven haired demon would allow you to show your physical affection, would give you his time when he should have been focusing on more pressing matters, and so on.  
  
Yet he still struggled to reach out to you.  
  
Oh, he’d scold you when you were so easily roped into one of Mammon’s schemes or point out when you hadn’t finished your tasks...but you were lovers. It should have been easy enough for him to ask you to spend the night or to request that you come to his office after class so that he could indulge in your sweet kisses.  
  
But today, that would change.  
  
The Avatar of Pride himself was putting aside his largest vice for the betterment of your relationship. He tried all through the day to genuinely _ask_ for your affection.  
  
You didn’t even notice.  
  
How you didn’t notice that his stare was not his normal warning signal was beyond him. Leather clad fingers had reached for yours at some point during lunch, but you had pulled back and apologised ( _Lucifer himself had not noticed his poor timing as he had been too focused on working up his nerve to grab for your hand so publicly - you had accidentally elbowed another student walking past, which was why you had pulled your arm back closer to your body_ ).  
He’d even asked you to stop by his office when you had the chance, hoping to steal you for a brief moment of affection...but you never appeared. Although he wasn’t to know, that was very simply Mammon’s fault - the silveret thought that Lucifer was going to punish you for not completing a task, so he had whisked you away for some shenanigans after school.  
  
The damage was done. 

You had, unknowingly, snubbed the Avatar of Pride himself. The Morning Star was not a man who took rejection kindly.  
  
When you knocked on his door later that evening, he had been tempted to act as petty as his brothers and simply bar you entrance. Against his better judgement, he called out for you to enter - and his heart softened when you did.  
  
Oh, he was still upset. But his garnet gaze struggled to stay cold as he took in your form; the sweet curve of your face, your eyes alight with concern for him.  
  
“Lucifer?”  
“Ah,” Pale fingers, bare for once, held his glass of demonus by the top as he gently swirled the liquid in its snifter; not dissimilar to how a cat would flick its tail in irritation. “To what do I owe the sudden _pleasure_ of your company?” He couldn’t keep the sharp edge from his dark voice, even when your mouth pulled down to a frown.  
“Are you okay?”  
A dark brow quirked at your question and he let out an indignant puff of air. Rather than reply immediately, he simply shifted his drink to cradle the bowl before taking a sip. “I’m surprised that you would ask. You’ve clearly had better things to occupy your mind today.”  
  
As your frown deepened and you moved closer, Lucifer _almost_ felt guilty for his snark. However, there was a point to be made.  
  
“I’m sorry that I upset you.”  
Now, he hadn’t been expecting _that._ Apologies never came easily in the House of Lamentation - despite such, he kept his poker face.  
“Can we talk about it, Lucifer? I don’t want us to fight - help me to understand today so that we can avoid it in future.”  
  
The cushion beside him dipped as you sat in it, and he felt the overwhelming urge to collect you into his arms; to embrace you and keep you there for the remainder of eternity. You were his as much as he was yours - couldn’t you see that? Couldn’t you see how desperately he wanted, _needed_ , you?  
  
Rather than give in to his desire, he decided to sour his expression. “To not know is even worse. However, if I _must_ point out the obvious to you, I have been hinting for your affections all day and apparently you haven’t noticed. It’s a rather infuriating talent of yours.”  
  
How you regarded him shouldn’t have been filled with such sweetness, such concern, such _love_. He knew that he wasn’t being easy with you; he was aware that he was perhaps being too hard. But it was in his very nature. Even your love wouldn’t so quickly change him.  
  
“Lucifer.” When your gentle touch reached his jaw, his eyes finally fell to yours. His cold and imperious façade was still up, but he could have easily melded to your palm had he allowed himself to. “Lucifer, I am so sorry. I didn’t notice. I will try better in future - but you also have to try harder yourself."   
  
He nearly reeled from your touch at such words, but you were quick to fix your hand to the other side of his face. “Hear me out. As much as I wish it were different, I am no mind reader. I know that you like your space and that you keep up appearances. If you promise to try to be clearer with your intentions, I promise to be more aware of them. Deal?”  
  
Expression still pinched, he clicked his tongue. “What about my actions weren’t exactly _clear_ to you?”

Alas, the conversation hadn’t gone exactly as either of you had planned. But Lucifer now had you in his arms, intertwined beneath his sheets he took a deep inhale of your scent. Despite earlier words, he was deliriously happy to have you slumbering in his arms after having reached an, albeit shaky, agreement.  
  
No, not even your love would change him so quickly; but he was willing to learn. For your sake. 


End file.
